Multi-lumen catheters are used for the purpose of creating two or more separate fluid pathways, such as in hemodialysis applications. A primary goal of hemodialysis access is to provide a reliable and effective means of dialysis, which means that a sufficient volume of blood over a period of time must be removed from and returned to the patient. Because the contaminated and cleansed blood must be kept separate for an effective dialysis procedure, a dual lumen catheter is generally used. These dual lumen catheters are usually configured so that there is a shorter lumen that aspirates blood from a blood vessel of a patient to a dialysis machine where it is processed for the removal of toxins, and a longer lumen that infuses the purified blood to the patient. The shorter lumen utilized for aspiration is generally referred to as the “arterial lumen,” while the longer lumen utilized for infusion is generally referred to as the “venous lumen.” The reason for the different lengths is to minimize co-mingling of aspirated and infused blood.
The primary problems occurring in dual lumen dialysis catheters are blood clotting (thrombosis) and fibrin (the protein formed during normal blood clotting that is the essence of the clot) sheath formation. Thrombus and fibrin sheath formation can occlude distal tips of the dialysis catheter lumens, resulting in loss of catheter function when such an occlusion prevents blood flow. This typically occurs initially in the arterial lumen used for aspiration of blood from a patient. Other common problems related to dual lumen dialysis catheters include, (1) the arterial lumen “sucking” against the vessel wall, in which the arterial lumen openings become fully occluded by the patient's vasculature, and (2) recirculation of cleansed blood, which necessarily lowers the efficiency of a dialysis procedure.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved multi-lumen catheter that would overcome performance and manufacturability concerns present in currently offered products. It would also be desirable to provide designs and methods for making a multi-lumen catheter for enhanced overall functionability thereof.